Project Blanket-Fiction
Project Blanket-Fiction is the first and most expansive of the Projects. It consists of four main planets, Pseudo, Circular, Quaxtion, and Xaxex, reigning supreme over all realities of the multiverse and the beyond. Its premise alone already shunts it well into controversy, as it's basically retroactively taking everything everyone has ever done and not done and putting it under their (my) command. In short, making something to make everything. I now, contrary to the billions (''bertikulak if you want to be complete), actually own all of the fictions. ALL. OF. THEM. Yes, even that one.'' Origins In the year 2007, there was an idea that sprang into my head. At the time, there was a large influx of books, fiction or otherwise, entering my head. Even then, I have the want of just about everything you could ever think of and as such I take everything that I have read then and put it into a large, empty planet. That planet soon became Pseudo, but that's where it stood. Its first fictions are (if my memory holds strong) Inheritance, Harry Potter''Please note: yes I ''know Harry Potter is supposedly an Rť-based fiction, but if J.K. Rowling cannot/will not use any other land than Brîtën, then it wouldn't count as using it. Plus, everyone knows that it's just Rť-Q, not Rť-''n'', because it could coexist with other fictions that have no other relation to begin with. Or, I'm just being lazy., Septimus Heap and perhaps Nightmare Academy. A couple months down the road and quite soon I found that there was a whole constructed world community. Being then, I did not join; rather, I took a couple dozen-odd pages and then fleshed what was once a fiction kichen sink and turned it into a sprawling, somewhat fully-fleshed planet, what with moons and years and all. But one was not enough. For then, there was a couple philosophies that I adopt with some regularity, and one of them just turn out to be "think big". It's what had driven me into making this in the first place, and now it has to be yet bigger. From the planet, it became a system; from a system, it became a galaxy; and from a galaxy, it took a step, a leap and a jump and all the way to everything. And that's how it has came to be today. Premise and general history The Pseudoan Empire was born 36 billion local years years after the birth of their universe (called AB -- AstorendaBeležu (universeBegin)) (that works out to be about 40,949,316,000 Earth years) in the world of Pseudo. The world progressed about 3 billion years before intelligent life had formed. At first, they developed as we did: slowly and then exponentially quickly. Merely 70,000 years after their discovery of fire, they have brought people to their local moons (two of them) and then soon after their entire system was conolised by their 80,000th year. One hundred thousand years later they have discovered that they were not alone, even in their own system; the Pseudoans found the Circulars, a gas giant some 5 AU away from their own planet. They have developed in parallel, in different directions: due to an impossible planet pressure the Circulars stayed near the core, partially hollowing it slightly and building their own wall of half-solid-half-liquid hydrogen; whereas the Pseudoans are less content with their own planet, despite having built a shell around it so as to double their living space, they want more, mostly due to the incredible population they have and impressive mating success rates (the invention of test-tube babies didn't help much). The Pseudoans have no trouble at all with the atmosphere, though their skinny build are no match to the crushing pressure and they wear clunky kludges of suits to support themselves. The Circulars, having known how to build much better suits to support the weaker of their kind, seeing how good they are to get to the land that they have always dreamt of but could never see, yet completely pitiful with their ground tech, sees a deal: you bring us to space and we'll give you more toys to play with. Both sides being more pacifist than... well, they're just pacifist, both parties have agreed almost immediately and soon they passed the boundaries of their own system, discovering planet after planet and planet. It was three million years' worth of exploration and meeting other worlds both life-filled and lifeless (but mostly lifeless) before they found another highly-advanced species. The Quaxtia, a race whose star has already been reduced to a white dwarf, live in the planet and surrounding system (what's left of it anyway) of Quaxtion. They have long since shed their physical form and are now floating bits of information, needing no more than pure radiation to survive, the higher frequency the better. They have never been more than 8 or so light-years away from their planet, even since the Sh®edding, as they call it (how we manage to preserve the pun is anyone's guess). Now getting a free ride they pretty much took the left seat of the Train of Exploration and continued. And finally, a rival! The Xaxex had in parallel developed the galaxy on the other side and for the first time the borders meet. Three races against one and soon it was the Galactic War of 42,457,554,378 AB. It went on for the next thousand years, on and on and on and on, first on the battlefield, and then on the computer because losses are too great. Even if half the time they aren't even fighting and spent most of the time being chummy with each other. So I guess this is a bit like the Hundred-Years' War that we (as in Europeans) know and (as no one) love eh? Anyway, in exactly 1,248 years later (that 42,457,555,626 AB for those who are taking notes) the Galactic War was over in the Xaxex's defeat. But then, it was irrelevant -- after all, will you call five hundred years sitting in front of a screen mashing buttons relevant? So the war was declared a tie and no one ever paid everything. Well, except for paying for the 4 billion corpses and the ridiculously massive monument. After that the two joined forces as equals and everyone wins. The final hierarchy is: (Image creation in progress. Please wait.) So they lived happily ever after right? Well, to a point. For the next five or six billion years or so they did all sorts of amazing stuff like developing a type of magic that could bend the laws of physics by inducing loopholes, or use some of the less-refined parts of the laws so as to sneak around it. All fun and games until... It was 49,910,501,974 AB, and yet another finding was published. What is it that made this is so important? It found out that the most important era of the universe, the stelliferous, is just about to end. What signifies this is the fact that star creation has almost halted due to lack of hydrogen, and despite their best effort, no one has got around the conservation of energy just yet, which means that there will be no way out other than, well, out the universe. The scientists immediately got around to finding the right way to penetrate the previously impenetrable (with lots of snarks and s along the way too) and cross universe boundaries. It took a long time, but it was done. In 49,954,343,520 AB, the first launch at speeds of over c^5 was reached and they kept going faster. The way to get around it is to stress out the processor. You see, they had the universe to be a computer, and its screen is the universe. The edge of a game map is built as such so that it will return you to the other side of the universe when it detects your attempts to cross the boundary it will send you to the other side. It has a fail-safe that allows it to detect stuff moving much faster than c mainly for the useless tachyons that fly around doing nothing in particular. In the meantime, the spell-casters are quickly building a new spell that attempts to turn entropy from a simple property into a physical particle so as to remove it and reduce entropy. In time, the "sneaking past the framerate" method worked. It took ridiculous speeds of up to c98(1.5 × 10^5,948,000). When he reached outward, he reported, through a specially-designed communication device, "a sky of dark universes". Long story short, it was the moment that the universe has become the multiverse, and all that lives in it will now be free from death. Every time a universe dies, a new one will inexplicably be born due to the simple fact that the law of conservation of energy seems to be turned off here. And speaking of the spellcasters, well, they failed, but what we do realize is that with each "sneak past the frame-rate" entropy seems to have decreased. A shattered cup put under the ship fixed itself without help, and anything seems to behave better once sneaked past the frame-rate. Then it was found that entropy seems to turn into a particle under these incredibly hot conditions (interstellar gas + metal = 8 × 1030°C yo! That's what you get for moving so fast that you went across the universe multiple times!) and they are ejected to their own small bits of universe every time the frame-rate has been sneaked past. Thus, this universe was saved as well. As for the whole "stepping across the toes part", 49,999,000,000 AB brought a nasty surprise as while completely new worlds appear, what appears to be a reenactment of old works of fiction appear as well. It was soon before the truth appeared: these are the story universes! Soon after, the creation industry stepped up the pace for the sake of new universes, and the continued existence of their own lives. The stories that they make sometimes also have characters that write their own stories, thus the "new" universes that have things that no one has seen before. Who writes them? No one knows yet. But it will be found soon. Originally written here Notes Category:1. Project Blanket-Fiction